The Day We All Die
by Chookette
Summary: Tout était normal dans le bureau du commissaire, jusqu'a ce que plus rien ne le soit. Swalène/Marlice Angst et Hurt/Comfort


Bonsoir !  
Déjà merci à ma Laura chérie pour la correction. Merci aux Petits Fans pour être toujours là pour moi. Love you guys !

* * *

« Encore un bon travail de fait, pas vrai Laurence ? »  
Alice venait de rentrer dans le bureau du commissaire en sa compagnie, après avoir désamorcé une bombe qu'un terroriste soviet avait placé à la Voix du Nord le matin-même. Bien que Laurence avait trouvé stupide et dangereux d'attirer leur principal suspect au lieu de travail de la journaliste, il avait du admettre que son plan fut une réussite.  
Le commissaire posa l'engin sur son bureau et gratifia Marlène, qui les attendait derrière sa machine à écrire, d'un sourire en guise de salutation.  
« - Alors ? » demanda t'elle.  
« -C'était bien lui. On l'a arrêté en train d'activer son truc, mais Laurence à réussi à le stopper. Enfin, avec mon aide bien sûr. »  
Alice s'approcha du bureau de la secrétaire pour lui faire la bise, et Laurence ajouta :  
« - Ce fut étonnement simple. Juste un fil à couper et un coup de poing bien placé. »  
Il coupa d'un regard plein d'admiration de la part de Marlène et se surprit à tenir le contact visuel. Elle était particulièrement belle en cette matinée d'hiver, ses cheveux blonds harmonieusement coiffés commençaient à effleurer ses épaules. Est-ce qu'elle les laissait pousser ? Ils mettaient drôlement bien en valeur ses yeux bleus. Il pouvait passer des heures à les regarder briller de sa joie de vivre. Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de l'observer ?  
Est-ce qu'elle l'avait remarqué ?  
Swan finit par détourner son regard sur la paperasse. Il entendit Alice vanter son courage face au dit soviet et parfois la voix de Marlène lui répondait par des « Ah ! » ou des « Oh bah ça, alors ! ».  
Lorsque la conversation se tut, il releva la tête pour voir ses deux collaboratrices s'émerveiller devant les flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. En observant un peu plus longuement le paysage, il vit que les toits se blanchissaient à vue d'œil.  
« -Bon Avril. » s'exclama t'il, pour tirer tout le monde hors de sa rêverie. « Vous n'avez pas un article à aller écrire ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Alice esquissa un grand sourire, plein d'espoir, et se balança sur ses deux pieds d'avant en arrière. Qu'allait-elle lui demander ?  
« - En fait je pensais attendre les résultats de l'interrogatoire ici ? Et puis comme ça je pourrais faire des photos de vot' bombe là. C'est une bonne idée, hein ? »  
Swan soupira de manière exagérée et accorda la permission à Alice de rester. Alors qu'elle sortait son appareil photo de sa sacoche, Martin entrouvrit la porte pour informer le commissaire que le suspect était prêt à être interrogé dans sa cellule. Il ordonna à Marlène de surveiller Alice puis sortit de la pièce.  
Alice commença par prendre quelques clichés de l'appareil. Après avoir noté quelques infos dans son carnet, elle s'amusa à prendre en photo le poisson rouge, Bubulle tournicotant dans son bocal, puis Marlène, visiblement gênée. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle perdit patience.  
« -Alors » engagea t'elle. « C'est comment avec Laurence ces temps-ci ? »  
Marlène émit un son entre le « pff » et le « hmm » pour signifier sa frustration face à la question de son amie journaliste. Tout n'était pas rose dans son monde merveilleux.  
«- Il est obsédé par Tim. » finit-elle par répondre.

\- Le nouveau légiste ? Pourquoi ? Il a l'air sympa.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il s'arrange toujours pour qu'on ne se croise pas.  
\- Qui, toi et Glissant ? » s'étonna Alice. « Mais tu l'aimes bien toi ? »  
Marlène haussa les épaules.  
« - Il a l'air gentil. »  
Alice ôta le regard du viseur de son appareil pour se tourner vers Marlène, un grand sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« - Quoi ? » demanda la secrétaire.  
« - Tu crois pas que Môsieur Laurence pourrait être jaloux ? »  
La seule idée de voir Laurence décontenancé semblait exciter la journaliste.  
Une lueur d'espoir étincela dans les yeux de Marlène, Alice se joignit à elle par une tape amicale sur l'épaule et un clin d'oeil.

« Bip. »

Alice sursauta.  
« -C'était quoi ça ? » demanda t'elle.  
Toutes deux regardèrent autour d'elles. Aucun gadget farfelu du commissaire ne s'y trouvait. La seule chose capable d'émettre un tel bruit était…  
Elles se tournèrent vers le bureau de Laurence où la bombe émit à nouveau un bip.

« Alice, tu crois que… » commença Marlène, soudainement terrifiée.  
Alice s'avança doucement vers le bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil. Un voyant vert d'était allumé. Un nouveau « Bip » retentit, plus rapproché que ceux d'avant. Alors que la journaliste s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour appeler quelqu'un, Marlène s'approcha à son tour.  
« - On ne peut pas la bouger, on risque de la faire exploser. » Signala Alice. « Sort Marlène, je m'en occupe.  
Ses oreilles bourdonnaient mais elle reconnu ensuite la voix d'Alice qui cria à quelqu'un dans le couloir de se dépêcher, ainsi que le bruit électronique de deux autres « Bip ».  
Alors qu'elle regardait la bombe d'un air horrifié, le voyant tourna au rouge.

Comme si elle fut frappée par un éclair, elle s'élança d'un coup vers Alice, le temps que l'engin n'émette un double « bip » puis n'explose.

Alice sentit tout le poids de son amie l'envelopper, puis une vague de chaleur qui sembla les propulser hors du bureau, vers le couloir. Puis, quelque chose de dur entra en collision avec son front. Ensuite, plus rien.

* * *

C'est l'odeur de brûlé qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Sa vue semblait brouillée de gris mais elle ne savait si c'était à cause de la fumée ou de la douleur persistante qu'elle ressentait sur le dessus de son crâne. Elle aperçut les traits de Laurence au dessus d'elle et compris qu'elle n'entendait rien quand elle vit ses lèvres bouger pour prononcer distinctement son prénom. Elle sentit une main se serrer sur son épaule puis elle perdit tout stimuli sensoriel.  
Elle laissa tomber sa tête vers la gauche. Sa vision s'éclaircit et elle crut reconnaitre de la neige. Pourquoi voyait-elle l'extérieur ? Elle se souvint de l'explosion, de la sensation de chaleur qui s'était appropriée son corps. Elle avait si froid maintenant.  
Marlène. Où était Marlène ?  
Elle trouva la force de tourner sa tête de l'autre côté.  
C'est là qu'elle la vit, allongée sur le ventre, un poing encore serré autour d'un morceau de sa veste rouge, maintenant en lambeau. Elle vit la main de Laurence dégager avec délicatesse les boucles blondes éparpillées sur son visage pour laisser entrevoir à Alice une plaie ensanglantée, la forçant à fermer les yeux de dégoût. Elle se rendit alors compte que la douleur était moins forte, les yeux fermés, et se laissa aller dans les ténèbres.

« -Merde, merde, merde ! » criait Laurence, quand il vit qu'Alice avait replongé dans l'inconscience. A ses côtés, Martin tenait son bras tordu de façon peu orthodoxe, l'air inquiet.  
« - Les secours vont bientôt arriver. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait remettre Marlène sur le dos ? »  
Sa voix tremblait, encore sous le choc.  
« - Non ! » Laurence ne se contint pas. « Je ne sais pas quel dommage cela pourrait lui causer si je la bouge, je ne suis pas médecin, je…  
Alice, bordel, réveillez-vous ! »

Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Marlène après avoir vérifié son pouls et sa respiration, il tenta en vain de réveiller l'une ou l'autre. Ses oreilles sifflaient encore mais il savait que personne d'autre ne parlait autour de lui, attendant les secours depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.  
Quand enfin les sirènes de l'ambulance retentirent, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ils embarquèrent d'abord Martin, puis Alice. Cette dernière reprit conscience sur le brancard, et cria après ses amis, sans que personne ne réponde à sa question. On lui administra un sédatif et la jeune femme se calma.  
Laurence hésita. Devait-il monter dans l'ambulance avec Alice, pour être présent à ses côtés, ou devait-il attendre Marlène au cas-où elle se réveillerait ? Les destin prit la décision à sa place, assez vite, lorsqu'il entendit un secouriste s'alarmer sur un arrêt cardiaque et qu'un jeune ambulancier le pria de laisser les secours faire leur travail. Il demanda alors à ceux qui s'occupaient de la plus jeune du trio si ils pouvaient l'accompagner, prétextant qu'il était le père de la jeune femme.

Le trajet jusqu'à la clinique fut étonnement rapide.  
Alice resta silencieuse, oscillant entre les deux états de conscience et Swan refusa de lui lâcher la main. Une fois arrivés, elle fut transférée en soins intensifs laissant Laurence attendre, seul.  
Il entendit un médecin annoncer au bureau des admissions l'arrivée imminente d'un grand blessé, qu'il supposa être Marlène. Il apprit qu'elle allait atterrir aux Urgences mais que le transfert en chirurgie allait devoir attendre le temps de la stabiliser. Swan sentit son cœur se pincer en entendant la nouvelle. Il savait que si ils avaient besoin de la stabiliser, c'est que le trajet avait été laborieux et qu'elle risquait d'entrer en état de choc. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du ramener cette sombre ? bombe dans le bureau, il aurait du vérifier une deuxième fois, il n'aurait pas du laisser Alice et Marlène seules, il aurait du les protéger et maintenant, leurs vies risquaient de leur filer entre les doigts.  
Dans le couloir où il attendait, il reçu plusieurs camarades pour patienter avec lui. D'abord Tricard qui arriva en trombe, la mine déconfite. Il serra Laurence de manière un peu gênante dans ses bras, remerciant Dieu un bon millième de fois avant de demander des nouvelles de ses deux collaboratrices. Son visage perdit toute couleur quand Laurence expliqua ce qu'il savait de l'état de Marlène. Martin sortit alors des urgences, le bras plâtré, et demanda à rester. Laurence savait qu'Alice avait toujours intrigué le jeune officier, et accepta.

Trois heures passèrent ainsi, lorsqu'une infirmière appela « La Famille de Mlle Avril ». Laurence se leva, et déclara être son père adoptif.  
« - Alors. » commença l'infirmière, l'air rassurant. « Mlle Avril a été transférée dans une chambre personnelle il y a une heure de cela. Elle est encore un peu sous le choc et son poignet est disloqué. A part quelques petites cicatrices, tout va bien. Néanmoins, on préfère la garder en observation cette nuit pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de traumatisme crânien.  
Laurence sentit un poids en lui se délivrer.  
« Est-ce que je peux la voir ?  
\- Bien sur, chambre 109. Ne vous inquiétez, vous serez libre de la ramener chez vous demain après la visite du médecin. »  
Il ne releva pas l'idée d'accueillir Alice chez lui de nouveau. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était qu'Alice allait bien. Il s'apprêta à laisser l'infirmière mais se ravisa :  
« - Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de l'autre jeune femme qui est arrivée ici ? Marlène Leroy ? »  
l'infirmière se retourna, décrocha le téléphone qui reposait sur le comptoir, et composa quelques chiffres.  
« - Hé, Annette, c'est moi, vous en êtes où avec Mlle Leroy ? Mais si, elle est arrivée ce matin. »  
Elle seule pouvait entendre la réponse mais Laurence nota que son visage s'assombrit.  
« - Okay, Merci.  
\- Alors ?! » demanda le commissaire anxieux avec insistance.  
« - Elle est en chirurgie, ça peut durer un moment. »  
Laurence acquiesça, remercia la jeune femme et s'éloigna vers la chambre d'Avril.

« - Laurence, je suis en vie ! » s'exclama Alice, d'une voix rauque, clairement encore dans les vapes. Elle semblait heureuse de le voir, et tendit la main vers lui pour l'agripper d'une poigne surprenante pour un si petit bout de femme.  
« - Elle est où Marlène ? »  
Laurence serra le poignet libre qu'Alice tendait.  
« - Elle est encore au bloc. »  
Il vit les yeux d'Alice s'humidifier.  
« - Elle… Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle a pris tout à ma place. Il faut que… » elle essaya de se redresser mais Laurence la repoussa par l'épaule.  
« - Il faut vous reposez, Alice. » dit-il avec sérieux.  
Alice esquissa un tendre sourire désolé à l'entente de son prénom, et comprit la gravité de la situation.  
« - Vous pouvez rester un peu avec moi ? » demanda t'elle, tentant de cacher sa voix tremblante.  
Il caressa sa joue et acquiesça.  
Tricard passa pour prendre la déposition d'Alice une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Ce fut un moment dur mais Laurence restait à ses côté lorsqu'elle évoquait les détails de l'explosion. Il sembla même que son côté journalistique reprit le dessus lorsqu'elle émit l'hypothèse d'un faux détonateur que Laurence aurait désamorcé afin de viser le commissariat depuis le début.  
Laurence et Tricard furent intrigués par l'idée et en discutèrent en dehors de la chambre d'Alice.

L'après-midi passa lentement. Vers 16h, Alice fut autorisée à manger une compote de pommes terriblement fade et Laurence se vit promettre à la jeune femme de lui ramener meilleure nourriture. Ainsi il lui décrocha un grand sourire et une immense gratitude.  
Vers 18h, un médecin entra.  
« - Mr Laurence, je peux vous voir ? »

« - Mlle Leroy est sortie du bloc. »  
Swan tenta de cacher la terreur qui prenait place en lui, et demanda plus de détails.  
« - Des éclats ont failli perforer le poumon droit, ce qui a demandé une opération minutieuse. Il va falloir attendre et espérer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres hémorragies internes que celles que nous avons réussi à stopper. Elle a reçu, comme Mlle Avril, un coup sur la tête, mais les plaies sont superficielles. Néanmoins… » Il s'arrêta un instant, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.  
«- Quoi ? »  
Le médecin prit une profonde inspiration.  
« - Le plus gros du choc, se trouve sur le bas du dos. On a pu sauver les reins, mais nous avons détecté des dommages au niveau des ovaires. Nous attendons de voir les résultats. »  
Laurence porta la main à sa tête. Il savait que Marlène serait une mère incroyable. Et si cela n'était plus possible ? Et si par sa faute, elle allait être privée du plus beau cadeau sur terre ?  
Il se retourna, et vit Alice sur le côté du lit, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Elle avait tout entendu.  
« - Non. C'est pas possible. Pourquoi elle. Moi j'veux pas d'enfants. Pourquoi elle ? »

* * *

20h. Alice s'était endormie après le passage de son médecin. Laurence savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester après les heures de visites et décida de retourner dans le couloir où il avait passé la matinée, afin d'attendre des nouvelles de Marlène. Il ne se sentit pas s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse discrètement secoué par une main ferme.

« - Mr Laurence. »  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une tête rousse. Alice ? Non, ce n'était pas elle.  
« - Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. »  
Il s'efforça de prononcer le nom de sa secrétaire pour toute réponse.  
« - Nous avons transféré Mlle Leroy dans une chambre. Il est plus de 23h, vous devriez aller vous reposer.  
\- Je dois… je dois la voir. » Gronda t'il.  
« - Je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer pour l'instant. Vous savez très bien que vous devez aller vous reposer.  
\- Je… Si elle se réveille… »  
La doctoresse lui rendit un regard désolé, comme si elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il était seul, dans la nuit.  
Sa route le mena jusqu'à l'appartement d'Alice. Il jeta quelques unes de ses affaires dans un sac, et déposa un paquet de biscuits qu'Alice adorait. Ne se sentant pas de rentrer chez lui, il continua sa route jusqu'a celui de Marlène.  
Il n'était jamais rentré à l'intérieur et hésita un moment, garé devant, à entrer dans son intimité.  
Agrippant le sac à moitié rempli d'Alice, il força la serrure et entra pour récupérer à nouveau quelques affaires. L'appartement était nickel, sophistiqué sans pour autant être luxueux. Il fourra quelques vêtements et chemises de nuits dans le sac puis détourna le regard sur un cadre un cadre où une photo de Marlène et ce qui semblait être ses parents était affichée. Laurence pensa alors à l'inévitable. Il allait devoir les prévenir, il allait devoir leur dire que leur fille était à l'hôpital, qu'il avait échoué à sa protection. Ils allaient le détester. Laurence se laissa tomber sur le lit de la secrétaire, et apaisé par l'odeur omniprésente qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir en entrant dans son bureau, il se détendit et rejoint les bras de Morphée.

« -Mlle Avril ? »  
Alice ouvrit les yeux. Un jeune aide-soignant se tenait à ses côtés  
« - Quelle heure il est ? » demanda t'elle, encore engourdie.  
« - 5h, mais je devais vous réveiller, pour vérifier votre état. »  
Alice se souvint alors qu'elle avait eu une visite similaire 5 heures plus tôt, vers minuit.  
« - Je veux voir Marlène. »  
Le jeune homme l'aida à se redresser et nota quelque chose sur le document au bout du lit.  
Alice répéta sa demande une deuxième fois et balança ses jambes hors du lit.  
« - Mlle Avril, je ne pense pas que sortir de cette chambre soit une bonne idée. Vous êtes encore faible.  
\- Ecoutes. » Alice prit son regard le plus menaçant et attira un fauteuil roulant vers elle. « Soit tu m'aides à aller voir ma copine, parce qu'elle a besoin de moi, et parce que je peux pas l'abandonner, soit je te roule dessus avec mon tank. » Elle montra le fauteuil du doigt.  
L'aide-soignant soupira, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et aida la jeune femme à s'installer dans la chaise roulante.  
En chemin, elle apprit à connaitre le jeune homme, et elle fut honorée quand il la remercia de ses articles si passionnants.  
Arrivé devant la chambre de Marlène, il aida Alice à se désinfecter, et lui enfila un masque pour éviter toute contamination, potentiellement fatale à l'une comme à l'autre. Puis elle entra.  
ll fut dur pour Alice, qui avait l'habitude de voir son amie si pleine de vie, de se retrouver devant la jeune femme inconsciente, inerte, les bandages blancs recouvrant son abdomen et une bande entourant le front.  
« - Hey Marlène, on est assorties. » Dit-elle d'une voix penaude en pointant sa propre tête.  
« - Salut. » Murmura t'elle ensuite, alors qu'elle prit place aux côtés de la secrétaire.  
« - Ecoutes Marlène, j'voulais te dire que.. » Elle hésita. « Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie. »  
Elle sentit les larmes monter mais elle continua : « Maintenant il faut juste que tu te réveilles, que t'ouvres les yeux, sinon tu pourras pas lire mon prochain super article sur toi. »  
Alice s'autorisa à passer une main sur la joue glacée de Marlène. Elle remarqua ses cheveux plus longs. Est-ce qu'elle se les faisait laisser pousser ?  
Elle resta là un moment avant que l'aide-soignant lui demande de retourner dans sa chambre. Alice ôta discrètement son masque et pressa timidement ses lèvres sur la tempe de son amie, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle reviendrait au plus vite. En quittant la chambre, Alice jura voir Marlène esquisser un sourire.

Marlène ne reçut pas de visiteurs avant 13h. Pour cause, le commissaire mit 5h à trouver le courage d'appeler Mr et Mme Leroy. Puis il passa un long moment au téléphone avec eux, se voulant rassurant et donnant le plus de détails possibles. Venant de la Sambre, ils avaient plus d'une heure de route pour rejoindre la clinique et prévinrent Swan qu'ils arriveraient dans l'après midi.  
Quand il arriva à la clinique, Swan se sentit très anxieux. Il allait enfin pourvoir revoir Marlène ? Mais dans quel état ?  
En passant la porte de sa chambre, il crut d' abord qu'il l'avait perdue. Tout était blanc autour d'elle, et la voir allongée ainsi, pâle et faible, le fit frissonner. Puis il se demanda comment il était possible qu'après avoir enduré une explosion, un arrêt cardiaque et plusieurs heures de chirurgie, elle soit toujours aussi belle. Il passa un certain temps à l'admirer, à observer le mouvement fébrile de sa respiration, notant les petits sursauts de ses doigts, lui rappellant qu'elle était encore en vie.  
Après un passage dans la chambre d'Alice vers 12h pour lui ramener ses biscuits, et lui donner de quoi se changer, il assista à l'examen de cette dernière par le médecin, et fut soulagé lorsqu'il assura qu'elle pouvait sortir dans l'après midi. Il ramena alors la jeune femme au chevet de Marlène et attendirent tout les deux.

* * *

La douleur. Ca faisait si mal. Tout semblait se cogner contre elle. Pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ?  
Elle poussa un faible gémissement, et entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Alice.  
La concernée fut la première chose que Marlène vit, juste avant d'être assaillie par le blanc aveuglant des lumières, qui sembla briser quelque chose dans sa tête. Elle sentit une douleur s'abattre sur son abdomen, comme un poids, et tenta de bouger pour s'en dépêtrer.  
« - Marlène ? »  
Commissaire. Swan.  
Il serra sa main comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole je ne sais où. Alice posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie dans un vain espoir de la soulager. Elle vit ses traits se crisper et appella un aide-soignant en renfort.  
« - Hey, Marlène, c'est moi, c'est Alice. »  
Elle n'eut qu'un cris de douleur en réponse.

« - Marlène » continua la journaliste d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante. « Est ce que tu sais où tu es ?

\- Alice. » Marlène commença, avant de se tordre de douleur au point d'en perdre son souffle.  
« - Calmes-toi, hey, hey, ça va aller, je sais que ça fait mal, mais faut que tu t'accroches, hein. On est là, tout va bien. » Alice bougea sa main dans des boucles blondes qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens.  
Deux aides-soignants entrèrent et bousculèrent Alice au loin de Marlène. Seul Laurence avait encore une prise sur elle, refusant de lâcher sa main.  
Ils ajoutèrent un liquide dont le nom rappela à Laurence le sédatif utilisé sur Alice la veille. Voyant que cela semblait avoir peut d'effets, il rajoutèrent quelques gouttes, et les tremblements violents de la patiente s'estompèrent progressivement.  
Quand Marlène ferma les yeux, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas les fermer pour toujours.

« -C'était à prévoir » expliqua la doctoresse à Laurence et Alice deux heures plus tard. « Elle n'a pas supporté la douleur. Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis. »  
Les parents de la jeune femme les avaient rejoint et tenaient son chevet depuis.

« - Nous avons essayé plusieurs méthodes, mais rien. » Continua-t'elle.  
Alice resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct persistait à lui dire que Marlène était proche, très proche.  
Les heures passèrent, tous tournèrent à tour de rôle, Alice put sortir son papier de sortie, mais décida de ne pas quitter le commissaire d'une semelle. Marlène n'ouvrit plus les yeux depuis sa précédente tentative. Les médecins commenceraient à chuchoter entre eux.

Vers 17h, Alice était seule au chevet de Marlène, serrant sa main aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.  
Laurence était parti faire un tour avec Mr et Mme Leroy, après conseil des infirmières d'aller prendre l'air.  
Alice chuchotait des mots rassurants à sa meilleure amie.  
« - Hey Marlène, je te promets que tout ira bien. Okay ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je te promets, on fera tout pour que tu aies mal le moins possible. Et puis, tu manques au commissaire, il est très triste sans toi, tu veux pas qu'il soit triste hein ? Allez, on a plein de choses à faire, je suis sûre qu'on peut le rendre super jaloux avec Tim, mais faut juste que tu te réveilles maintenant, hein ? »  
Alice commençait à perdre patience.  
« - Sérieux on dirait que tu m'écoutes pas, serres-moi la main si tu en as quelques chose à faire de ce que tu me dis. »  
Rien.  
Alice soupira.  
Puis elle sentit quelque chose serrer sa main. Son autre main.  
« -Marlène ? » Demanda-t'elle, incrédule.  
Le corps de son amie restait inerte.  
Quelque chose serra sa main de nouveau.  
« - Marlène c'est toi ? C'est pas drôle. »  
Elle sentit une présence sur l'épaule.  
« - Serre deux fois, si c'est vraiment toi Marlène. »  
Elle sursauta quand on la pinça deux fois sur le bras.

* * *

There There


End file.
